An in-vehicle device is an abbreviated name of an in-vehicle infotainment product that is installed inside an automobile. The in-vehicle device can functionally realize information communications between human and vehicle and between vehicles. For some in-vehicle devices, their screens are set on their hosts, while for some in-vehicle devices, their screens are separated from their hosts. With the development of science and technologies, the in-vehicle device is developed from compact disc (CD) and digital versatile disc (DVD) navigation at an early stage towards an intelligent and information-based direction. Currently, apart from conventional functions such as navigation and radio, music and video playing, the in-vehicle device gradually has communications functions of a communication terminal such as a mobile phone, and supports plugging of a communication card. The communication card includes a subscriber identity module (SIM) card, a secure digital (SD) memory card, a time division (TD) card, and the like.
Due to particularity of an automobile application, temperature of the in-vehicle device is required to be between 31° degrees Celsius (° C.) and +70° C. However, during running, an automobile may often encounter unexpected situations, which make the temperature of the in-vehicle device rise or drop abruptly. A communication card is generally made of macromolecule plastic materials, and its temperature is the same as the temperature of its card holder and the temperature of the in-vehicle device. A maximum value of normal working temperature of the communication card is less than 70° C., while the temperature of the in-vehicle device may reach 85° C. instantaneously. In this case, if there is no proper protection measure, the communication card that is placed inside the in-vehicle device is easily deformed. The communication card inside the in-vehicle device may also be easily deformed when the temperature of the in-vehicle device drops instantaneously.
To prevent deformation of a communication card inside an in-vehicle device due to impact temperature of an automobile, the prior art reduces deformation magnitude of the communication card by optimizing the card holder of the communication card. However, the manner of optimizing the card holder can only reduce the deformation magnitude of the communication card, but cannot radically avoid deformation of the communication card under a high or low temperature of the in-vehicle device.